My Happy Ending
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: When Cole kidnaps Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo must find a way to kill him. But they need help from an old friend...Songfic


Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, or the song!

Song-My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne.

This in set in season five, around "The Importance of Being Phoebe."

So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh...

Phoebe Halliwell was asleep in her room, dreaming peacefully, when all of a sudden the dream changed. Images of Cole, her ex-husband filled her head. She saw their wedding day, the day they met, the day he turned evil again, and the countless times he tried to kill her, and the times the Charmed Ones tried to kill him. She jolted out of bed suddenly.

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Phoebe couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong. She knew she loved him, and he loved her. That would never change. But she didn't want him around anymore. He was pure evil, but he couldn't seem to understand why she wanted him gone. She thought she'd found happiness with him, but she'd been wrong.

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

Phoebe went downstairs to join her sisters and Leo for breakfast.

"Hey guys," she called out upon entering the kitchen.

"Hey," everyone responded.

"Pheebs, are you okay? You look upset," Piper asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"About Cole?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe responded. Piper and Paige came over to give her a hug, while Leo gave her a sympathetic look.

"It'll be okay Pheebs," she told her. And with Leo's sweet reassuring voice, she almost believed him.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Phoebe decided to work from home that day. She really didn't feel like dealing with Elise, so she figured she get her article done at home instead. Piper was at work, Paige was with her current guy, and Leo was with the elders, so Phoebe had the house to herself. She was writing a response to a girl with boy problems, when she heard a sound from behind her. She turned to see Cole standing behind her. Her heart dropped when she saw the energy ball in his hand. He reached out to grab her, but she pulled away.

"Now Phoebe, I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't come with me, I may have o use this," he said, gesturing to the energy ball. Phoebe could see the darkness and evil in his eyes. Deep down though, she saw the love in his eyes too. She knew he wouldn't throw the energy ball at her, so she continued to back away.

"No, Cole. I'm not coming with you. It's over. Get that through you r head!" Phoebe replied, her eyes flashing.

"Fine. If you're gonna be like that….." Cole threw the energy ball. It skimmed Phoebe's arm, tearing her shirt and leaving a huge gash in her arm. Phoebe yelled out in pain, the fell to the ground. Cole went to Phoebe, picked her up, and shimmered away.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Phoebe felt herself being placed on a soft surface. Cole's bed, she assumed. She heard Cole leave the room, then opened her eyes. She saw that she was in the penthouse. She thought about the times when this had been her home. She thought of all the demons that thought she would never make it work with Cole. It sucked, but they were right. She thought about how Paige had had suspicions about Cole, but Piper always wanted to believe he was good too. Like Phoebe, Piper knew what it was like to have a forbidden love. But, unlike Phoebe, Piper's love was an angel, and they'd found a way to make it work. Then Phoebe's mind changed to Prue. The oldest, the smartest, the most powerful. Prue was always right. Even about Cole. She'd never trusted him, never believed he was good, or good enough for Phoebe. Phoebe wished so much she had listened to her big sister. If it wasn't for Cole, maybe Prue would still be here. After all, Phoebe was with Cole in the underworld when Prue was killed.

The door opened, and Cole re-entered the room.

Back at the manor, Leo had sensed trouble, she he orbed in. He saw a puddle of blood on the floor. Phoebe's blood. He knew she needed help, but he needed to get to Piper and Paige first. There was nothing he could do without the Charmed ones. Leo orbed to P3. Piper saw him immediately, and rushed over.

"What the hell are you doing? Someone could've seen you!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Piper, Phoebe's gone. I think Cole got her. She's hurt, and she needs your help."

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok?? Can you sense her?" Piper cried, the fear for her sister evident in her eyes.

"She should be fine, but we have to get Paige and get out of here," Leo replied reassuringly, wrapping his arms around his wife in a comforting hug. Piper called Paige, told her to orb home, she grabbed Leo's hand, and he orbed them to the Manor.

Paige was already there, looking at the blood stain.

"O my gosh, Leo we have to help her!" Piper cried after seeing the blood.

"There's nothing we can do unless we can vanquish Cole," Leo stated. "You know that. But you have to calm down so we can figure this out."

"But Leo," Paige chimed in, "we can't vanquish him. He's invincible, remember?"

"No actually he's not. I talked to the elders, and they said with a strong enough Power of Three spell, he can be vanquished. It didn't work before because as much as Phoebe wants Cole dead, in her heart she just can't put her whole heart and mind into it. And it's not that she did it on purpose. She has no idea that it's happening." Leo explained, looking to the sisters for an idea.

"Well how are we supposed to kill him without Phoebe if we need the power of three?" Paige asked looking at Leo as if he were insane. But Leo was looking a Piper, who had been silent the whole time.

"Prue," Piper stated, in a barley audible whisper. Leo smiled, happy that his wife had caught on.

"Yes," he replied. "It's been long enough now that you can contact her." Piper eyes lit up, but she refused to smile. She was so worried about her little sister. She couldn't bear to loose another sister. Piper went over to the Book of Shadows, Paige and Leo at her heels. Paige set up the candles, and Piper said the spell. White lights circled the room, and in the circle stood Prue, a huge smile on her face.

"You rang?" she asked, her eyes set on Piper.

"PRUE!!!!!!!!" Piper exclaimed, running up to her big sister and giving her a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Aww, sweetie, I missed you too," Prue responded returning the hug. Piper pulled away, and Prue turned to Leo.

"Hey you," she greeted him, giving him a hug as well. Then she turned to Paige, who was looking down at her feet.

"And you must be Paige. It's so great to meet you!" Prue cried giving Paige a huge hug as well. Paige smiled.

"Hey Prue," she said. Prue looked around the attic.

"Where's Pheebs? I can't wait to see her. Why did you guys call me anyway?"

The worry hit Piper again like a rock.

"Well, she's the reason we called, actually. Cole's got her, and she's hurt. We need your help for a Power of Three spell so we can kill him.

Anger flashed in Prue's eyes.

"That jerk. I never liked him," Prue said, "Let's go get 'em." Paige started on the potion, while Prue and Piper worked on the spell.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Back at the penthouse, Cole came over to phoebe, and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me, Cole," Phoebe spat, pulling back her hand. "My sisters will find you and they will find a way to kill you." Phoebe winced as she felt another sharp pain in her arm where the energy ball hit her.

"Oh really?" Cole asked amused. "It's been hours, and they haven't done anything. They obviously don't love you as much as I do."

"Shut up Cole. If you really loved me, you'd let me be." Phoebe said, the anger in her eyes growing more evident by the second. He didn't know what he was talking about. Her sister did love her. Right?

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Suddenly, there was an orbing sound from behind Cole. Phoebe looked over Cole's shoulder and saw Piper, Paige, Leo, and……Prue?? Phoebe blinked, not believing it was true. Prue winked at her and waved, and Phoebe gasped loudly. Cole heard the sound, and turned to face what Phoebe was staring at. At the sight of Prue, Cole was shocked.

"Aren't you dead?" He asked.

"Who me?" Prue asked innocently. "Haven't you learned, we Halliwell's don't stay dead long?"

Phoebe grinned at the sound of her sister's voice. She'd forgotten Prue's personality.

"Well I hate to interrupt, but I believe we have some business to take care of," Piper said. "And hey Leo, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked gesturing at Phoebe.

"Oh yeah!" Leo replied, then rushed over to Phoebe. He placed his hands over her arm and healed her.

Prue, Piper, and Paige joined hands and said the spell. Before Cole could comprehend what was happening, Prue threw the potion at him. Cole disappeared in a puff of flame.

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Phoebe rushed up to Prue and wrapped her big sister in a hug. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Prue, I missed you so much. How are you here?"

"I only came to kill Cole. I can't stay," Prue replied, tears springing to her eyes as well.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh...

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo returned to the attic, and Prue prepared to leave.

"Remember guys, you can call me whenever you need me. I'm still your big sister." Prue said, her voice shaking. She hugged each of then again. When she gave Phoebe a hug, Prue whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry hunny. I never wanted this to happen I just wanted you to be happy."

"Its okay, Prue. I can be happy now. Thank you so much. I love you," Phoebe whispered.

"I love you too sweetie," Prue replied.

After Prue left, her sister and Leo each gave Phoebe a hug.

"I was so worried!" Piper exclaimed. "We all were. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Thank you guys so much. I loved him, but it never would've worked." Phoebe replied, trying to smile.

"It'll be okay Pheebs. Don't forget that we all love you too." Paige said, Piper and Leo nodding in agreement. Leo put his arm around Piper.

"Thanks guys. I Love you too." Phoebe replied. And she knew that one day she'd find her happy ending and the perfect guy for her. She wanted a relationship like Piper and Leo's. But at least she had her family. And Cole was wrong, they did love her, and their was no doubt about that.


End file.
